


喜欢你💕🔟虫铁

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	喜欢你💕🔟虫铁

他说他已经不年轻了，要抓住机会一一  
那么眼前的⋯算是好时机吗？  
想到清晨男人的吻和在他怀抱里扭动的身体，少年燥热地解开了领口的扣子。  
前面开车的Happy五官都纠成了一团，差点撞上对向车道。  
他那荒唐的老板是把少年吃了一遍吧？否则那些青青红红的都是怎么来的？虽然少年话有点多，但从长像到性格无疑都是个好孩子，他是为什么非要想不开去喜欢那个挑剔的讨厌鬼的呢？  
但是⋯那个讨厌鬼真的需要有个人陪伴，原谅他不会对这孩子说实话。  
所以把车停在农场最里面的别墅门口，Peter刚下来他就迅速开走了。  
“⋯”少年望着四周漂亮的风景，心里升起一股斗志，他要更努力学习、工作、赚钱，尽管路那么长，但他希望自己配站在TS身边。  
“Welcome, Mr. Parker。”男人一身简单的休闲打扮，倚在门框上笑睇少年。  
“hum, hello, Mr. Stark。”少年抓紧了自己的背包，挺了挺脊背，露出一个灿烂的能同阳光争晖的笑容。  
这是他第一次和男人站在对等的位置相处，事实上，看到男人的脸，凌晨的画面就在他脑海里盘旋，他强装镇定，看着自己喜欢的那人朝他伸出手。  
“Hey, guy, come with me。”  
少年还没反应过来，就被一把抱到怀里，男人深深嗅着他发间的味道，在太阳穴印下一吻。  
“你肯定是对我施了魔法，”男人笑眯了他迷人的眼睛，“让我看不见你就心慌。”  
少年耳朵都羞红了，他反手抱住男人，吻住了他甜蜜的唇。  
“我的荣幸。”他喘息着凑近男人耳朵，那一丝不自然的轻颤让他十分开心。  
“今天中午让你尝尝我的手艺。”男人牵起他的手，十指紧扣边走边说。  
少年有些惊讶地抬起头望着他。  
“只为你。”男人笑着靠近他。“我好冷，请温暖我。”  
少年从背后抱住了男人，虽然他还需要踮着脚，但那又怎样？他总会长高的。

坐在空旷的开放式厨房，少年撑着下巴看男人把袖子挽起来，露出让他着迷的手臂，他还给自己倒了一杯热茶，开始处理整块猪排。  
“今天上午有西班牙朋友送来伊比利亚黑猪，我想你一定会喜欢。”男人一边忙一边和他说话。“你能吃辣吗？”  
“可以。”少年跳下高脚凳，“用帮忙吗？”  
“谢谢，帮我把调料从你左手边的抽屉拿出来好吗？”男人回他一个微笑。  
“地中海盐，喜玛拉雅粉红盐，可达怡黑胡椒，六婆辣椒面还有孜然。好的，你将有五星级的烤肋排了。”  
少年配合男人为两个人做了顿丰盛的午餐，吃得心满意足之后，下午打了两个小时网球。  
回屋洗澡时，少年的心开始狂跳。  
当男人带着湿漉漉的头发走出浴室，少年飞快从床上跳下来，结结巴巴的说了句什么就把自己关进了浴室。  
怎么办？面对如此性感的TS，他吃⋯还是不吃？  
强烈的男性荷尔蒙占领了少年，Peter终于带着满身粉红走了出来。  
男人并不在房间，也不在客厅，直到听到阳台传来细微的声音，少年走了出去。  
男人靠在栏杆上抽烟，夕阳余晖为他周身镀上金红色光芒，散发着淡淡的寂寥。  
“Mr.Stark？”少年眼里闪过心疼。  
“你出来啦，”男人熄灭了烟，“抱歉，我去做饭。”  
“不，别走。”少年抓住他的手，“我想⋯我可以。”  
男人看了他几秒，默默拿下他的手。  
“我不需要你的可怜。”他把头转向一边，仿佛在抑制什么。  
“我愿意。”少年重新抓住他的手臂，凑上自己的脸，“我愿意为你做任何事，我想要你可怜我。”  
“⋯你是想让我猥亵儿童，还是强奸未成年？”抵在少年耳边的呢喃炙热了两个人的呼吸，男人期待的眼神让少年开始燃烧。  
“我⋯要⋯你。”他红着脸垂下眼睛，坚持说完短暂又漫长的三个字。  
男人还没做出反应，就被少年打横抱起，他的唇和大脑同步被占领，少年清新甜美的气息让他沉迷，数小时前他还数着他成年的时间，根本就不敢想两个人会有如此发展。  
少年才刚刚学会的吻技超常发挥，以前他完全没有想过可以把男人压在下面欺负。他把他供在心里太久，现在，他想成为他的一部分。  
“我想继续早上的⋯高级技术⋯”少年横跨在男人腰间，替他脱下长袖T恤，露出里面的白色背心，又去解他的牛仔裤。男人不经意的挣扎间，背心和黑色内裤之间一小截蜜金色的腰撞入少年的眼帘。  
他着迷地俯下身子，用唇刷过那片诱人的腰线，用牙齿轻啮，然后伸出舌尖，沿着腰侧一路向上游走。  
男人喘息声仿若催情的迷幻药，少年在抵达胸口前被衣服所阻，他用自己尖尖的犬齿掀起那薄棉的背心向上提拉。  
男人沐浴不久，带着淡淡的暗粉的乳晕暴露出来，少年放开那可怜的背心，转用唇舌和尖牙去折磨那精致的小红果。  
“kid⋯”男人的双手纠起少年的头发，“You can't do that⋯”  
“No, I can⋯”少年拿下他的手，对他流线型的手臂也爱极，他一根根吮过男人带着薄茧的手指，近乎虔诚地吻过他的掌心，沿着前臂吻上上臂，在胳膊内侧留下几个明显的红痕。  
早上的吻痕已经变成暗红色，和新生成的鲜红色交相辉映，男人小腹和大腿内侧散落的吻痕让少年的眼眶都红了，他胸口剧烈起伏，白皙修长的手指轻轻沿着黑色内裤的边缘摸了进去。  
男人被这色情的一幕勾起了欲望，他喉结滚动，搂住少年来了个煽情的法式深吻。  
少年伏在男人上面，手在男人内裤里变幻着各种形状，听到男人一声性感的低吟，他抬头望去一一  
男人上翘而浓密纤长的睫毛半覆双眼，挺拔的鼻梁上点缀着细碎的汗珠，那好听的喘息正从他性感的双唇间溢出，就连下巴的弧度都让少年心动不已。男人的手覆上少年腿间，惹来少年一声惊呼。他拼命压抑着快感，天知道，光看见男人的表情他就要爆了。  
所以他直接撕了男人的内裤，将手指伸向男人后庭。  
“No！”男人抓住他的胳膊，一脸拒绝。  
“你答应了一一这次听我的。”少年缓缓抽出自己的手，眼睛里依然闪耀着光芒，“我不想对你动粗。”  
男人感受到了危险，他从没想过少年居然还有隐藏属性，他现在只想逃离。  
天知道那个绅士一般纯净甜美的少年，居然像择人而噬的猛兽，紧盯他正在磨着自己锐利的爪子。  
“我想⋯我们还可以等待你成年⋯”男人没向后挪多远，就被少年捕获，他被摆成背对少年的姿势，双臂被少年一手握住。  
“我可能等不了了。”少年吻过男人的背和后腰，在那挺翘的战栗的臀部留下一圈小牙印，“Your Majesty⋯”  
“我将永远忠于您⋯”少年粉色的指尖探入男人身体开拓了仅存的处 女地，“死亡也不能将我带离您身边。”  
男人只有短时间的犹豫，就被少年贯穿。带着疼痛的鲜血打湿了床单，男人觉得自己像被劈成了两半，明明痛到死去活来，却依然不舍得放开。而那个不知轻重的年轻超英，迫切又如鱼得水地开始了他此生的首航。  
白晳纤细的腰肢柔韧又有力，少年本能地追求快感，直到蹭到男人前列腺，他们俩人才一起堕入了极乐。  
某种意义上对TS来说，这个夜晚短暂又漫长，在他一生中也属于不愿回想起的可怕记忆。


End file.
